Return to Me
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Yuna thinking about Tidus, and wondering if he'll ever return to her. Songfic 1000 words Oneshot RR!


Return to Me  
  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: I haven't beaten FFX2 yet. I just started the game a few days ago after beating X. These are just the thoughts and feelings of Yuna, in the beginning of X2. Some spoilers from X! Hope you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or X2 or the song 1000 words! Though I wish I did!  
------ are the lyrics  
Yuna's POV!  
=========================================================  
  
-----I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily--------  
  
It's really been that long hasn't it? Two years ago, when the Fayth stopped dreaming. The day you left me. The day my heart disappeared.  
  
------I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily-----  
  
You wouldn't believe how much I miss you. The days are so lonely, even with Rikku and Paine. I don't have you with me. I remember so clearly, the day at the spring....  
  
Flash back -at the spring, two yeas ago (AN: Not exact quotes but close enough)  
  
"I'll be until the end with you." You said.  
  
"Not just the end, always. I always want you with me...." I told him.  
  
Back in the present  
  
And you did what you wanted. You stayed until the end, until we defeated Sin. Then you left. I know its selfish but, why couldn't you do what I wanted?  
  
-----"Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart-----  
  
And the day that you started to disappear.....I said what was in my heart. I rushed up to grab you, and went right through you to the ground. Then I stood up and....I said 'I love you' and I still do.... You would have dried my tears if you could. But you did your best; you tried to put your arms around me, to hold me, to keep me warm. And yet, I couldn't feel it.  
  
----Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance holding you Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever-----  
  
I only live for you; did you know that? Ever since I saw that sphere of what looks like you, it gave me hope. Is it really you in that sphere? What if it isn't? Why must the spheres torture me so? Every night before I go to bed, I always whisper, 'I love you' hoping that you could hear me. Can you?  
  
-----The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day "You've been there with me all the way" I still hear you say "Wait for me I'll write you letters" I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore to hide the doubt When I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late-----  
  
Maybe that is it be, that you are still alive? I mustn't give up hope. Are you still out there....alive? And if I went to the farplane, would I see you? I hope not, that would prove that you are dead.  
  
-----Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever-----  
Please, just be alive. I'll die happy, if I see you again. I'll wait forever to be with you again....  
  
-----Oh a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings ohhh And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever-----  
  
Let the last words I told you, may the hold you forever.......  
  
AN: I know, sappy and blah blah blah! Review if you liked it, if you didn't then go away! Until next time............Bye!


End file.
